Never Forget
by Celestrial Eclipse
Summary: They have started the army over.Stronger it gets the stronger they become.(The D.A.)Day by day voldemort grows stronger also.Through this war romance comes to life.Luna is much different than the rest.MOre than what she seems.-Summary sucks.HL


Disclaimer!!!: Me don't own Harry potter or the characters!!!!!!!!!!!!!No sueing please.......Hehe....  
  
Title:Never forget By:celestrialeclipse  
  
****Chapter1:D.A.&Luna****  
  
Harry Potter sat in the silence of his room.Darkness consumed him, yet the small light of the moon shaped the form of his strong body.He waited in solitary as the small sound of his ticking clock echoed the walls.It was time.He froze for a moment on his bed,thinking,reconsidering his plans.Quite suddenly he stood up and crept towards his broom,quickly,as if afraid he might change his mind.His hands touched the cold handles of the well cared broom.Without another moment of hesitation he grabbed his wand and walked swiftly towards the bedroom door.He creaked it open caustiously,listening to the snoring of his uncle and his demented cousin Dudely.  
  
'they're still asleep.'he assured himself.It was now exactly 1:00 in the morning.Harry had to act fast if he wanted to make it to the meeting on time.Yes,it was the D.A.they had started it all over again.Dumbledore's army was growing stronger and stronger.  
  
Silently Harry tiptoed down the stairs towards the front door.He slowly turned the big lock.Stopping now and then to listen.No movements,just the continuous sound of Mr.Dursley's snore.  
  
Harry continued on,slipping his hands down towards the door knob.  
  
"Finally!"he whispered as he embrace the freedom of the outside world.Somewhere in the darkness he could feel the eyes of one of his gaurds sent by Dumbledore watching him.They had been used to his leavings here and there for the meetings.Of course they knew.Though no one had bothered to stop him because he wasn't doing anything unsafe.The place he had chose to have the meetings was one of the safest place.He had came across it one afternoon while walking through the church yard.His mind had been condemed with the fear of Voldemorts return.Remus had been watching him that day.Perhaps it was Dumbledore's wish that he knew because he didn't request Remus to stop Harry from going to that church.For some reason Harry felt safe and uncommonly calm in that church yard.He had been there a few times before he found out.What really got him angered was the fact that noone told him that his parents had gotten married there.Most importantly,why didn't Remus tell him that his parents were burried there also.He had seen two small tombs set in stone and emerald marble sitting under a big willow.On the tombs were carved :Lily Potter Beloved Wife and Mother, James Potter Beloved Husband and Father.That was when Harry realized that in these grounds lay the blood of his mother and father.Which meant Voldemort could not come after him there.  
  
Harry shifted his leg over his broom then slowly lifted from the ground.After positioning himself in a safe way he leaned forward,shooting into the dark sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione had set up the power force feild she had learnt a while back.Her knowledge had increased this past year.She had learned how to manipulate the power of a Memory orb in order to create a force field in which the ministry of magic cannot detect.The memory orb,is,after all,a sort of magical energy provider.It was a smart plan,now atleast no one would know that they were practising magick out of school grounds.  
  
Hermione Granger sighed impatiently as she glanced at the D.A. members who actually showed up.Cho Chang and her tattle tale friend were the only ones who seemed to be missing.Them and of course Luna Lovegood,who had a good excuse not to be there.She had come down with some sort of illness,which to Hermione sounded a little fishy.But then again Luna is mostly a secretive little person.  
  
"What's taking him so long?"Ron asked quietly.His worried face reflected in Hermione's dark eyes.  
  
"I don't know.Maybe the Dursleys caught him.Let's wait a while more and if he doesn't show up,well I think one of us should go see if he's alright."Hermione spoke softly.Ron nodded in agreement and sat down to wait again.He could see Harry's parent's tomb a few feet away from them.The force field glowed a bright,yet undetectable light above them,reflecting off the marbled tombs,giving it an erie look.Just then he saw Harry off in the distance coming towards them through the night.  
  
"He's here!"Ron exclaimed.They all lifted there heads up to see Harry shooting in from the distance at lightning speed towards them.For a moment it seemed as if Harry wasn't intending to slow down,then suddenly he entered the glowing bubble,coming to a sudden stop,almost knocking him off his broom.His hair was more deranged than usual and his glasses sat askew on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Hi guys-"He sad akwardly with a crooked grin.  
  
"OH Harry..."Was all Hermione could say as she looked upon her best friend's face in exhaustion and slight relief.  
  
"Hi everyone!"Harry said."Where's Luna?"He asked.Harry had suddenly grown quite fond of Luna,with each passing meeting he grew ever fonder of her.She'd never miss a D.A. meeting before.'wonder why she's not here...'thought harry to himself.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Luna Lovegood sat by the window silently running her pale little hand down the ice cold glass.Her tiny frail body huddled in the corner,her legs tucked under her,her body leaning against the wall.She was dressed only in a thin white sleeping gown that ran down her small legs.It was cold yes,but the coldness didn't bother her.It was the heat that was her weakness.  
Her thin fingers continued tracing the glass in a circle trance as she stared out at the moon.Her eyes looked so much like it,such a bright mysifying moon,yet so emotionless.Her small fingers stopped on the glass suddenly.She looked down.There was a circle of ice,frozen on the glass.Frozen on the spot that she had touched.She smiled faintly as rememberence dawned upon her.The rememberence of who she really was.  
Many years before when she had only been about three years of age her mother had died, leaving her,Luna Lovegood,the only child that survived the sickness of the Delaris.The Delaris was a sickness that killed off all of the known Erilis people.It was a cursed sickness.In otherwords a sickness that was carried out by spells and potions.So yes,it's a curse,the fire curse.NO one ever found out who created the Delaris yet many questioned it's possibility of being Voldemort.After all Voldemort did hold a fear against those people.  
Luna's mother was an Erilis,therefore Luna is also an Erilis,of only half blood of course.The Erilis people are the children of Larnia,the elemental goddess.That is why they are able to control the elements and manipulate the weather.Yet they cannot control fire.Jarni was the first daughter of Larnia,yet she betrayed her mother when she fell inlove with Hades,lord of the underworld.Larnia was angered at her daughter for going into the dark world.She decided to take back her daughter's powers but with a twisted turn she was burnt by her daughter's flame in the heart and so she was forever burnt.After that all her children were threatened by fire because they also had the scar embedded in their hearts.  
Every now and then Luna would feel a terrible ache in her heart where the burn was said to be in Larnia's heart.Then the burning would over come her.First the heart, then a burning pain throughout her body.That was why she didn't show up to the meeting last night.She had another pain attack.Yet she was grateful that it wasn't the Delaris or else she would have died on the spot.The pains were natural for all Erilis people.Only now Luna was the only one left to bear these pains.Yes,she was the last of the Erilis.  
Different as she may seem,in truth she isn't human at all.Yes,the students at Hogwarts can laugh at her starnge behavior,they can laugh at her made up animals,different species and such.Yet they will never know,her whole imaginary land of odds on ends might just be as real as their world.It could be that she is an enchanted creature herself,funny though,they will never know.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Boring?Intresting?Comments?Well then feel free to click on the bottom button.You know,don't play dumb-the button that say review.Come on press it.If you want to motivate me then press the button.I don't care if you only write one freaking word on the review,just Review me!!!!!!Now press the stinkin Button!!!!!!!!!!!...........Please? Cherry on the toppie?........... 


End file.
